


The Cinder Maid

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: Patron Micro Stories [3]
Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Ass Play, BDSM, Bestiality, Biting, Breastfeeding, Dirty Talk, Dogs, F/F, Face Slapping, Forced Pregnancy, Giving Birth, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Magical Pregnancy, Masturbation, Mice, Mutilation, Nipple Licking, Other, Pain, Punching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rats, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Snuff, Tit Torture, Transformation, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Cinderella's evil stepmom and sisters finally push her over the edge, and she gets her revenge in spectacularly brutal fashion. Incredible magic-assisted rape and nastiness lies within.
Series: Patron Micro Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040890
Kudos: 27





	The Cinder Maid

“Wait for me! Oh, please wait!” Cinderella cried hurriedly, showing off her magnificent pink and white gown. A necklace of fine beads hung at her throat and gorgeous, pink, sashes, ran around the bottom. “Do you like it? Do you think it will do?” 

Drizella and Anastasia stared hatefully at their stepsister, marveling at how she found time to make her dress. They had forced her to do well over twenty loads of laundry, sweep and mop the entire chateau, including the tower, look after their cat, Lucifer, cook three meals a day, make the beds, wash the dishes, empty their bedpans, bathe them and their mother, and dozens of other things she could barely remember. All so finding time to make a dress good enough for the ball would be impossible. 

“I don’t know how the little bitch managed it, mother, but she can’t come to the ball with us, she just can’t!” Drizella cried. 

“Stop her, mother! She’ll ruin everything!” Anastasia whined in agreement

“Girls, please!” Lady Tremaine answered her daughters coolly. “After all, we did make a bargain, didn’t we, Cinderella,” she said, moving toward her with a quiet menace. “And I never go back on my word. How clever,” she cooed in saccharine tones. These beads give it just the right touch."

“Those are  _ my _ beads!” Drizella suddenly yelled, snatching them from Cinderella’s throat, causing her stepsister to gasp in horror. “Little bitch is a fucking thief!”

“And that’s my sash, you goddamned whore!”Anastasia roared, tearing it off savagely. 

Lady Tremaine watched with a callous smile across her face as her daughters tore at Cinderella’s dress like feral beasts. Her nipples stiffened at her stepdaughter’s distress, the abject horror and sorrow in her tear-filled eyes. The poor thing was screaming plaintively at the top of her lungs, pleading with her stepsisters to stop their assault. Instead, they viciously shoved Cinderella to the ground, tearing at every bit of fabric they could reach.

When something like sanity finally stayed the Tremaine sisters’ rampage, Cinderella was a blubbering mess with tears and snot running down her adorable face. Gus and Jaq, her faithful mouse friends, cried out in shock at seeing her firm, full, tits poke through the web of fabric that still clung to her quivering body. The girls frowned at them and spat in her face, backhanding Cinderella as hard as they could. There was no denying her tits were far nicer than theirs, and that knowledge filled them with rage.

Lady Tremaine’s pussy drooled under her evening gown as Anastasia straddled Cinderella and yanked off her panties. Drizella angrily boxed her stepsister’s tits, bandying them about until Cinderella was howling in agony. Lady Tremaine licked her lips hungrily, stroking her own flabby tits through her dress as Anastasia launched a surprisingly strong haymaker to her captive’s cunt.

“I’ll do  _ anything _ !” Cinderella cried out piteously. “Just  _ please _ !”

“Shut up and take it you stupid, fucking, scullery bitch!” Drizella snarled, clocking her in the side of her head.

“Know why we call you Cinderella, you useless whore?” Anastasia chimed in. “So you’d always remember your fucking place! You’re our slave, cunt! You sweep up ashes and clean shit. You don’t go to balls or make cheese for us. You clean  _ shit _ !”

“Cheese?” Drizella inquired, looking confused. “What’s cheese got to do with anything?”

“Well,” Anastasia replied matter-of-factly. “If she made cheese for us, we’d call her Mozzarella.”

“Girls!” Lady Tremaine called, finally remembering the ball. “That’s quite enough. Run along, you two. I won’t have you upsetting yourselves. And Anastasia? No more jokes.”

The girls rose up at once and headed for the open door, though the younger one was clearly a bit nettled. Drizella’s foot was just about to cross the threshold when a terrifying noise rang out in space: a harsh and frightful screech, like the cry of some bird of prey. All three women turned to see Cinderella get unsteadily to her feet, completely naked except for a wicked-looking dagger in her right hand. She was at Anastasia’s throat with inhuman speed. 

“Nobody move or I’ll slit this bitch’s throat!” she roared. “Come back in here and shut the door,” she ordered coldly.

Drizella let out a terrible squeal, but she and Lady Tremaine obeyed at once. 

“Now Cinderella, dear,” the latter replied, gasping audibly at the heartless glare in her stepdaughter’s eyes. “Please don’t do anything drastic.”

“Now who’s begging, you butt-ugly, bitch?” Cinderella replied with a cruel smile. “Drizella, rip your mother’s dress off this instant! Just like you did mine. Tear it to shreds! I want to see her flabby, wrinkly tits in forty seconds or Anastasia’s blood will be everywhere.”

As it turned out, Drizella obviously gave a shit about her sister because she attacked the gown with all her might, ripping and tearing until Lady Tremaine stood naked before them, except for the massive bush of hair around her pussy. 

“Now tie that cunt up tight with the rope that’s beside her,” Cinderella demanded as Anastasia whimpered softly, barely daring to breathe.

“What rope?” Drizella asked, looking about and seeing none. Suddenly, a strong coil of the stuff appeared beside Lady Tremaine.

“That rope, cunt. Put her on her back. Spread her legs and tie her ankles to her thighs.”

“Cinderella,  _ please _ !” the woman exhorted as her daughter acted on instructions. “Be reasonable.”

“Fuck you!” her stepdaughter spat venomously. “You’re nothing but a heartless, gold-digging, skank who hates me because I’m pretty and talented, while your daughters look worse than a skunk that died up a horse’s ass, and neither of them can sing for shit! Lucifer sounds better than Drizella when he gets his tail stuck in the door. Tie her arms behind her back!” she finished, and Drizella compiled at once. Holding the dagger to her back, Cinderella then made Anastasia strip and bind her sister the same way.

Once that was done, Jaq and Gus watched with undisguised lust as Anastasia was stripped and 

bound. A thick riding crop appeared in Cinderella’s hand as if by magic, and she began to whip her stepmother and stepsisters brutally. The shaft of the crop was loaded with steel, so that with each sickening thwack, the women’s screams rose in volume until the very room shook. The implement licked their skin like a tongue of fire and it wasn’t long until her captive’s faces were streaked with snot and tears. At the top of their lungs, they begged for mercy until they began to go hoarse, but Cinderella only intensified her attack. 

With hateful glee in her eyes, she aimed for their nipples, striking each one dead on. Her twat juices cascaded down her elegant legs as marks and weals began to mar their tit flesh. Fingering her cunt vigorously, Cinderella swept the crop across their stomachs, before savagely raining blows on their round, fat, asses. Drizella’s incoherent, heaving sobs sent the blood rushing to her nipples. And then, with a sadistic grin, she brought the crop down on Lady Tremaine’s clit.

The scream that escaped the older woman’s mouth threatened to shatter the chateau’s windows. The mice started jerking the second Cinderella started to lewdly moan and pant with the pleasure coursing through her. The young woman’s nipples were harder than pebbles and shining in a sheen of sweat as she finally let the whip fall.

“Bruno? Here boy!” Cinderella called sweetly. The friendly bloodhound came loping in at once, affectionately licking his mistress’ cunt. “Oh, Bruno!” she gasped as her captives shook with revulsion. “Good boy! Lick up mommy’s slit slime! That rough tongue feels so good in there. Jaq? Gus? Come give me a hand!”

“Cinderella!” Anastasia screamed when they scurried to her. “Those are filthy, diseased, mice!”

“Ignore that useless cunt,” Cinderella replied when she saw her friends bristle. And she lowered her palms, allowing one mouse to climb into each hand. 

Gus and Jaq climbed eagerly, knowing what their friend had in mind. As Bruno bathed Cinderella’s pussy walls in dog spit, she brought the mice level with her nipples. To the absolute horror of the captive women, they latched on at once, like hungry babies, sending currents of blissful sensation into the tender flesh.

“Oh, you two are just wonderful. Wrap those tails around my nipples.” Cinderella cooed. “Okay, Bruno. Fuck the living shit out of my stepmother.” 

The woman floated in the air along with her daughters, shrieking with fear, and impotent rage, only to land a moment later in the doggy position, locked into a stockade. Streams of brilliant, white, sparkles surrounded Bruno, and he began transforming before everyone’s eyes. In a few seconds, he was a hulking, three-headed, beast, sporting a cock that looked like a baseball bat. Bruno roared loudly, raining streams of hot saliva on the terrified women’s cunts and asses. He drilled his massive tongues into their assholes without mercy, stretching the rings so violently they began to tear. His teeth clawed at their flesh, and it felt like being stabbed with a knife. Each woman writhed in unendurable pain. Cinderella just smiled as their screams became ragged whimpering. 

“Time for the finishing touches. Goodbye, you useless shits!”

The captives couldn’t imagine anything worse. Their throats felt like sandpaper because of all the screaming. Their faces were a mask of snot, tears, spit and dog drool. Welts that felt like hundreds of wasp stings criss crossed their body. The stockade was putting pressure on their necks and limbs so that they ached incessantly, and each of their assholes felt like it was on fire. 

“Do your worst, you dumb cunt,” Lady Tremaine gasped hoarsely. “A fairy godmother can only help you for so long. When this magic wears off, I will  _ come for you _ , bitch. I’ll skin you alive myself. Slowly. I will gouge out your eyes and feed them to you, and you will die a blind, bleeding mess in your tower. Where’s your bitch of a fairy? Can’t she even face an old woman?”

“I can, Lady Tremaine, you sickening ghoul.  _ I am the fairy godmother _ . I’ve just never known it. All this time, I’ve been suffering in silence, working as a slave in my own home. If your shit stain daughters hadn’t put me through more than I could bear, I might never have discovered this power. But now I have, and it isn’t going to wear off. The three of you are going to die. Rape’em, Bruno! Breed the cunts!” Bruno acted on instructions at once.

His one massive cock suddenly became three, and he slammed them into each cunt with animalistic lust. So hideous were the stepsisters, no man had bothered to touch them so Bruno shredded their hymens as he jackhammered into their wombs. Every cell of the captive bodies radiated with pain as the hulking behemoth ripped their pussies wide open. 

Bruno howled with pleasure as he battered the warm, wet, walls, drilling deeper and deeper, until he broke through each cervix. He didn’t give a shit about anything but his own pleasure. Not one thought of mercy entered his mind. He simply plowed through their guts until his knots were buried inside and dog cum was spurting directly into their wombs. As the thick spurts hit, each belly swelled, and the women recoiled in horror when they felt a litter of puppies squirming inside.

Cinderella snickered heartlessly as her tormentors screamed in silence. One by one, they went into labor, For seven straight hours, they screamed in agony as the massive Cerberus puppies eviscerated their pussies. When the last puppy was born. Lady Tremaine and her daughters were forced to breastfeed their brood. The pups scratched and bit so viciously, Anastasia began to beg for death. 

It was then that Cinderella took her final revenge: with a whispered word, she turned all the mice in the house into ravenous, red-eyed, black rats. Returning Bruno to normal, she unleashed the dog on her cunt, and cried out in orgasmic bliss as the rodents burrowed into her stepmother’s tits. They devoured the flesh one bite at a time, tearing and gnashing with inhuman greed. As Bruno lashed Cinderella’s pussy, her ears rang with abhorrent screams plucked from the depths of the cruelest nightmares. The tits were soon devoured, but the rats pressed on, until nothing at all remained but bone.

“OH, FUCK YES!!!” Cinderella screamed as the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt racked her body. 

So wonderful was her experience, she wanted to savor it, so she revived her stepmother and stepsisters and did it all again. She kept their memories intact so she could enjoy their horror and suffering. After the twelfth time, she gouged their eyes out with a melon baller and cast the trio out into the alleyways to live as street whores. They spent the rest of their lives servicing degenerates and animals, while Cinderella went to the ball and became a queen. 


End file.
